1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical components and their use in optical communications and more particularly to a method and apparatus for achieving optical packages that can be realigned following hermetical sealing.
2. Background Art
Optical fiber and related devices provide new avenues to transmit light and hence are becoming important in areas of optical communication, remote optical measurement and sensing. In many demanding applications, long operating lifetimes up to 25 years and low device failure rates are desired.
Many of the prior art telecom components are packaged utilizing soldering processes as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,522 and other similar patents. Following the soldering process, however, many devices suffer degradation of the original optical alignment. Frequently, devices are reworked to recover some of the insertion losses. Due to the properties of the prior art packaging materials used, however, individual devices can only be reworked for a few times.
There are several disadvantages associated with these prior packaging methods. For instance, the number of times a device can be reworked is limited and due to the properties of the materials used, it is often difficult to avoid under or over adjustments. There is therefore a need for an improved packaging method and design such that the limitation on realignments can be substantially reduced.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and configuration of fiber optic device packaging with realignment capability is disclosed. In this new design, a flexible interconnection between the solid frame holding the optics and the remaining part is provided. These interconnections are made with a highly permeable alloy such that realignment can be performed repeatedly without risking device integrity. In addition, the new design allows tight fitting of optics and its holding frame, making it possible to use epoxy to secure the interfacing seal instead of solder. This may substantially increase the product yield as many reliability and stability related problems are removed. Several embodiments that incorporate this interconnection are revealed. The invention can be used to enhance manufacturing yields of optical communication devices containing single-, dual- and multi-fiber collimators, mirrors and other optical elements.